Our turn
by Blackromanoff
Summary: Skye and Ward get thrown in the ocean instead of Fitzsimmons [Skyeward!]


_**Our turn**_

**Declaimer: I don't own agents of shield…..*sigh***

**So I just watched Ragtag and just…. this is a story were Ward hasn't gone all HYDRA on my ass and didn't throw the science babies in the ocean…R&R!**

* * *

It had been 3 hours and 24 minutes ever seen those HYDRA pawns had thrown him and Skye in the freaking ocean and agent Grant Ward knew that they were running out of oxygen. He and Skye were spying on Garret and when Skye was about to activate Fitzs` drones a HYDRA sleeper agent came through and well… everything went straight to hell. Skye was smart enough to remember to press that whatever was that thing that Triplett gave them. Suddenly Garret was on the ground and they were taken away. He knew he should be upset that his former S.O was dying but since he had Skye shot, _his Skye, well _he didn't care for that son of a bitch anymore. They managed to get to Skye`s old pod and seal it but the agent that went after them had a different idea. To throw them in the _freaking_ ocean! And they were in deep trouble.

Based on his calculations they just had 1 hour left. _Not enough._

They were sitting close to the window in a comfortable silence each drowned in their own thoughts until Skye broke it.

"I have some pretty bad memories in this pod you know" she said with a sad smile. This was the chamber that Skye had spent most of her recovery and Ward knew she hated it.

"It feels like I spent a lifetime in here I swear! I can tell you exactly how many tiles are in here. And _yes_ you guessed right, 26789 freaking tiles!" she said with the frown as she shuttered from the memory.

"_And_ no Wi-Fi! Seriously here is a jail. Shawshank must be better!" she added after a long thought.

He never admitted it but _he hated_ to see her in this room. Skye was always so full of life and to contain her like this was a crime itself.

"Well at least you were here, on the bus with us and not in some S.H.I.E.L.D hospital." He added seeing how upset she was in an attempt to comfort her. It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Ward, no Wi-Fi!" she said seriously.

"Anyway I guess the problem now is….are you afraid of dying" she continued and said in a small voice witch made him hug her in a tight embrace.

"Skye, nobody is dying." He said soothingly. "You know…my gramsy always used to say that dying can`t be that bad. It's just like it was before we were born and it wasn't that bad, was it? "

"That's really nice Ward and what your grandmother told you is very wise but I can see the wheels turning in your head and I also know how we only have an hour. You know I nearly died once and it sucked." She was about to continue but after she saw the guilt that came across his face she changed the subject.

"But, you`re right. It can be all bad. Simmons talked to me about this. She said something about the first law of Thermodynamics, how no energy in the universe is created and none is destroyed. She said that the sea is were all life begun…It makes sense to be down here Ward…" She added hopefully. Pessimism wasn't her style.

"That means that nothing really dies…right? I mean she said something about as being dead stars, part of something else entirely. That`s really soothing I think…"

_How did she always figure out a way to fascinate me? _He thought. Seeing like this, scared and trying to cling onto hope made him even more determined to figure a way out of here.

"The glass…Skye the glass! We can break it! But….the water will be way much and the pressure huge…its hopeless…"

"Wait a minute! " She said suddenly and got to her feet. "Fitz told me about this mask that held under a lot of pressure or something" she said and started to look and 5 minutes later she held it with a smug grin. "I` m a genius!"

"That's great crocodile Dundee but there are two of us." He said and she started to look again for a second mask but she couldn't find one.

"Okay so…Ward, there's only one mask and by the looks of it I suggest you take it" she said and handed him the mask. "It should be good for one breath to your lungs but you have to hold on to it. _Tight"_ she said with a watery smile.

"No I am not living you here that's ridiculous! We need a new plan!"

He said desperation feeling his voice_. He_ is the one that's supposed to save her ass _not _the other way around1

"We are not discussing it, take Grant" she said with such conviction he has never seen in the young hacker.

"Skye no…no you can`t ask me to do that!" he tried even though he knew that once Skye had something in her mind she couldn't not do it.

"Grant, _please _don't make this harder. You are a better swimmer, you hold your breath longer and I trust that you will take HYDRA down. Once in for all. _Take it."_

He couldn't help it. He grasped her arms and he kissed her with all the pent up feeling he had held back from her this whole _damn _time. She immediately kissed him back and they pulled away when air was needed.

"Skye, please don't make me do this this" he said in a husky, emotional voice. Don't leave me. I need you. With me. _Please."_

"Grant, we don't have time. It's one or nobody. And don't even _think _about me taking you with me. I love you" she said with tears in her eyes. "Thanks for everything" she said and pushed the button.

And his whole world exploded…


End file.
